<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Son of a Gentleman by HufflepuffSwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251231">The Son of a Gentleman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffSwan/pseuds/HufflepuffSwan'>HufflepuffSwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Fitzwilliam Darcy - Freeform, Genderswap, Male Elizabeth Bennet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffSwan/pseuds/HufflepuffSwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Bennet of Longbourn had not long been returned from his travels when news that Netherfield Park had been let at last by a single gentlemen of large fortune. For his mother's sake, he reluctantly acknowlegded the prospects this may bring his sisters and did not imagine for one second that the new arrivals would have drastic consequences on his own life ... forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Gardiner/Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Lydia Bennet/George Wickham, Mary Bennet/William Collins, Mr. Bennet/Mrs. Bennet (Pride and Prejudice)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story, Elizabeth Bennet is a man and Fitzwilliam Darcy is a woman. Henry Bennet is twenty-three years old and Emma Darcy is twenty-one years old.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited chapter. Minor changes e.g. Henry's age, schooling .etc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.</p>
<p>There is no denying this, though the same can be declared for any single man whose fortune needs be vastly improved. In that case, they would be in want of a rich wife. According to his mother, this was the case for a Mr Henry Bennet of Longbourn, a man of six and twenty, who shall inherit his father's estate and the two thousand pound per annum with it.</p>
<p>However, when one considers their position in society, their opportunities are limited, which is why, when the newly graduated Henry became twenty-one years of age, Mrs Bennet and her intimate friend Lady Lucas, arranged the engagement of Henry to Lady Lucas’ eldest daughter, Charlotte. Being the sister of his close friend, Edward Lucas with whom he is of an age, Henry had no choice but to agree to the match, not wishing to cause offence to such a respectable family.</p>
<p>This caused many of the young ladies of Meryton to feel affronted, since Mr Henry Bennet of Longbourn was considered the most eligible, and most handsome, gentlemen in the county. Alas, the Lucas’ were determined that their eldest daughter marries well. Charlotte’s brother, Sydney, who is three years Henry’s junior, was tasked with educating their sister about Henry, as to better their compatibility. Edward Lucas, knowing Henry his whole life and thought of him with a fondness only reserved for a brother, knew Henry did not look at the match with as much enthusiasm as their mothers. This prompted him to speak of his sister in high regard whenever the opportunity presented itself when they were in town together.</p>
<p>Henry was not the only one who was displeased with the arrangement. His father also was not keen, given his own experience in marrying a woman with whom after, at the time, twenty-one years of marriage, he could not respect, and he was reluctant that his own beloved son and heir should have to suffer the same fate. Jane Bennet, Henry’s eldest sister and closest companion was most befuddled about the match, for not two years hence had Henry declared that he would not marry without affection. The news of the upcoming engagement caused Jane to feel great concern on Henry’s behalf.</p>
<p>However, the two mothers were determined and after only a fortnight of courtship, they were engaged and a month later, when Mr Bennet and Sir William Lucas had secured a small estate on Mr Bennet’s own land for the young couple to live in, married. </p>
<p>And so, they were wed. Henry, one and twenty; Charlotte, two and twenty. They honeymooned in Brighton for two weeks, treating each other as friendly companions than as a man and wife. Though they bonded over the fact that the separation from their families was a blessed relief and decided on the final night before the journey home to consummate their union.</p>
<p>The next six months of their marriage was spent managing their small estate and becoming more acquainted with the other’s character. Henry learned that his wife valued solitude and preferred the evenings spent in quiet reflection, something that the lively Henry Bennet found wearisome, a fact that did not escape his wife. Indeed, Charlotte was an observant being and learned her handsome husband was intelligent, quick to laugh; especially at himself, and was a wholly agreeable young man. It did not surprise her at all that, within a year of marriage, she came to hold a strong affection for her husband, if she were a romantic, she would call it love.</p>
<p>Henry’s heart, on the other hand, was not so easily stirred, much to his shame. His mother and his three youngest sisters were blind to it, happily ignorant. His father and sister, Jane, were however greatly distressed and comforted Henry in times where he could not help but complain about his mundane life, he often felt cheated out of the experiences most gentlemen his age could have after graduating, it was at these times where Henry felt most ashamed and vowed to bring his wife a bouquet of wild flowers as an apology and a promise to be a better husband; Charlotte was ignorant of his turmoil and accepted the flowers with cheery indifference.</p>
<p>Life began to look a little brighter when they entered their third year of marriage, and Charlotte announced, on an otherwise insignificant evening, to her husband that they were expecting their first child. Henry had been reading by the fireplace and looked up at his wife, not quite comprehending. She repeated herself, and Henry discarded his book and knelt beside his wife, looking into her eyes trying to express himself in ways where words failed. He brought his lips up to hers with a passion that made her blush with desire. They parted and he promised to be a good and loving father in a speech that moved her to tears.</p>
<p>The months leading up to the birth of their child were golden ones. Both their parents were over the moon at the prospect of being made grandparents and their sisters were fretting over making the baby’s clothes, much to the displeasure of the mother-to-be. Henry laughed, telling her to let them have their way, for when the baby arrives, they shan’t see it as often as them and this was their way of helping, so she conceded. Charlotte’s brothers were proud uncles in the making, always greeting Henry with a pat on the back or an embrace.</p>
<p>The Bennets and Lucas’ were overjoyed, but it was not to last. As Charlotte reached full-term, she went into labour, but the birth was not a joyous one. It lasted a day and a half to which Henry almost went mad with the sounds of his wife’s torment. Finally the house was silent, too silent. The babe, a boy, did not take his first breath and his mother uttered her last soon after. The next few days, Henry did not remember; his grief had consumed him.</p>
<p>His wife and son, named William after Charlotte’s father, were buried long before Henry had gathered the strength to see past his own grief. His brothers and sister-in-law were heartbroken, his mother and father-in-law overwhelmed in their sorrow. Henry’s father and sisters dressed in mourning out of respect for Henry and the Lucas’ and tried to tend to Henry’s every need.</p>
<p>His small estate was let to a farm-hand and his family, as Henry could not bear to go back there and moved back to Longbourn.</p>
<p>Henry, as it happens, found staying at home unbearable, so instead of suffering the complaints of his mother and the antics of his youngest sisters, the widowed and bereaved Henry Bennet went travelling across the country with his brother-in-law Edward, determined to distract himself and rise above his grief, learning the ways of the world; from politics to social connections to modern economy. Indeed, he even set up an account solely for the purpose of contributing to his sisters’ dowry, in the hopes that it should improve their prospects in the eyes of potential suitors, much to the approval of his uncle, Mr Gardiner with whom he held in high regard and stayed with during his time in London.</p>
<p>His father also could not help but respect his decision, pride evident in his expression when his only son informed him of this latest endeavour, for he believed that his son was the finest young man in the County. Since securing an heir, Mr Bennet had naturally set aside annual sums that would amount to a dowry for each of his daughters; the summation however had been wanting, a mere four thousand pounds to be shared between them. Mr Bennet could not be anything but grateful that his son’s intellectual acuity vastly surpasses his own.</p>
<p>Indeed Henry’s efforts provided an additional two thousand pounds a piece for his four sisters, a fact that would only be known to potential suitors, for Henry had seen more of the world than both his parents, and knew what lurks in the minds of the greedy.</p>
<p>Despite this good news, Henry returned to Longbourn with a heavy heart and none but his father, sister and friend could see that Henry’s laughing eyes had dimmed with the loss of Charlotte and their son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Delighted with the response this story is getting. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years had passed since the loss of Henry’s wife and son; the period of mourning long since passed, however Henry did on occasion feel too keenly their loss and found he could not function as well as he should on those days. He was as close as he ever had been with the Lucas’, healing together and soon a sense of normality returned to Longbourn which Mrs Bennet, ill-judged, took to mean that she could resume her matrimonial thoughts for her son and daughters.</p><p>Greedy was his mother, for one day in September when she called upon Mrs Long; she was informed that Netherfield Park had been let at last by a single man of large fortune, five thousand pounds a year to be exact. This much she disclosed to her husband and son; who had been peacefully discussing household affairs over a game of chess before she marched into the room. Mrs Bennet demanded he call upon this young man, a Mr Bingley, for she believed there to be a high likelihood that he may fall in love with one of her four daughters.</p><p>Mr Bennet, ever one to play games with his wife, refused, repeatedly.</p><p>Only once she had slammed his door shut, causing Henry to wince, did he inform his son that he would call on Mr Bingley in the morning, whilst Henry took his sisters into Meryton.</p><p>That evening, Henry was immersed with the philosophical writings of Heraclitus, when his sister’s coughing attuned him to the conversation in the sitting room.</p><p>“Don’t keep coughing so, Kitty, for Heaven’s sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.”</p><p>“Kitty has no discretion in her coughs,” said his father; “she times them ill.”</p><p>“I do not cough for my own amusement,” replied Kitty, extending her hand to take the handkerchief her brother kindly offered her. “Thank you, Hal. When is your next ball to be, Jane?”</p><p>“Tomorrow fortnight.”</p><p>“Aye, so it is,” cried his mother, “and Mrs Long does not come back till the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce Mr Bingley to us, for she will not know him herself.”</p><p>The young Mr Bennet knew that soon his father would give up his façade to avoid a headache, and alas, once the news of his calling upon Mr Bingley was revealed, a short but blissful astonished silence came after, followed by overjoyed squeals from Kitty and Lydia, the two youngest, and warm smile from Jane.</p><p>Henry simply went back to reading his book, smiling and a little fatigued by his mother and sisters enquiring as to when Mr Bingley will be returning his father’s call.</p><p>Only a few days later, did Mr Bingley return his call and sat with Mr Bennet for about ten minutes. Mr Bingley had hoped to glimpse the famous Bennet sisters and become acquainted with the young heir whose appearance and character had been praised by all in town, but he only saw the father, as Henry had gone into town to treat with one of their tenants. The ladies however, were fortunate enough to ascertain from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and road a black horse.</p><p>Henry himself had to admit that he was also intrigued at the newcomer. It was rare for London’s society to pass through the village, let alone make residence of it. Mrs Bennet dispatched dinner invitations to the young gentleman, but unfortunately, he had to decline due to prior engagements in town. His mother began to fret over his never being available when Henry’s former mother-in-law suggested that he had gone away to London to bring a large party for the ball.</p><p>The rumour had been that this party consisted of twelve ladies and seven gentlemen, then six ladies and four gentlemen. When the party entered the assembly it consisted of only five all together; Mr Bingley, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young lady, whose appearance was most pleasing to all the gentlemen gathered.</p><p>Sir William was bestowed with the honour of welcoming them to their assembly, and soon after, the ball was rife with merriment. Henry asked Maria Lucas for a dance, one he particularly enjoyed. He believed Maria to have truly come into her own since the death of her sister and becoming far more refined in her manners and countenance.</p><p>He then asked Esther Long, a niece of Mrs Long to dance the next set, something that made her aunt gleeful. She had hoped to settle one of her nieces at Longbourn, however Henry had only asked out of obligation, given the fact that there were too few gentlemen in the room, which left many ladies without a partner, even with Henry, Edward and Sydney Lucas making an effort to ensure all the ladies share the pleasure of a dance.</p><p>“I believe I am done through.” Sydney exclaimed, passing a glass of wine to Henry and his brother.</p><p>“Indeed.” Henry agreed, sipping on his wine as he looked about the room, taking notice of Mr Bingley’s attention to his sister, Jane, who was a sight to behold in her ball gown.</p><p>“No, I shall not give in, not until I have danced with that fine young lady.” Edward informed, nodding to the member of Mr Bingley’s party that Henry had yet to become acquainted with. She was indeed a vision of finery and good breeding; though Henry believed her disdainful expression hindered any true good opinion from him.</p><p>“Who is the young lady?” asked Henry.</p><p>“A Miss Darcy; as I understand it she has just inherited a great estate in Derbyshire,” Edward leaned closer to Henry, as not to be overheard and mistaken for gossipers, “Ten thousand pounds a year at least, my mother tells me.” He finished his drink and made his way toward her, leaving Henry and Sydney.</p><p>“Tell me, Hal, how do you fare?” Sydney asked him, Henry fully aware of him implications.</p><p>“Time heals all wounds, Sydney, but they will always sting on occasion.” Sydney gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, unaware that they were being observed from across the room.</p><p>“Pray, Sir William, that is your youngest son, is it not?” asked Mr Bingley, watching the boy interact with a dashing young man he had noticed throughout the evening.</p><p>“Yes he is, a fine boy!” He replied jovially.</p><p>“Indeed, and who is the young gentlemen he speaks with?”</p><p>Upon seeing him, Sir William’s expression saddens and less jovial, he replied, “That is Mr Henry Bennet, the finest young man I have ever laid eyes upon; my late daughter’s widower, Sir.”</p><p>Mr Bingley had of course heard of the tragic loss of the Mrs Henry Bennet and sought to console the grieving father, who composed himself with brilliance and endeavoured to introduce the two gentlemen.</p><p>They had instantly taken a liking to one another; Mr Bingley found Mr Bennet to be gentleman-like, yet quick to laugh and intelligent beyond measure. In turn, Henry thought Mr Bingley well-mannered and kind-hearted, though perhaps a little wanting in wits but a good soul all round.</p><p>Henry was introduced to his two sisters, Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley. Both women were graceful and beautiful, and gave off an air of decided fashion which Henry believed is what caused their false smiles and courtesies.</p><p>Henry, ever the gentleman, asked Miss Bingley to dance the next set with him and since she, however haughty, was not blind to his looks and countenance, accepted.</p><p>It was after this dance, which had been particularly lively, that Henry decided he truly was finished with dancing and decided to take a seat in a more solitary part of the room. He had started to develop a slight headache, no doubt from the wine and lack of respite. He cheerfully ignored the din of the room, until;</p><p>“Miss Bennet? She is undoubtedly handsome.” Said the lady, Miss Darcy, Henry realised, subtly glancing towards the lady and Mr Bingley.</p><p>“She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld,” Henry smiled, already wishing to find Jane and inform her she has a most agreeable admirer. “And more amenable to you, she has a handsome brother and a fine young man he is too. One of the finest gentlemen here I dare say. He is sitting not far behind you, look.”</p><p>Henry forced himself into a façade of watching the dancing couples, though he could not help but feel most honoured at Mr Bingley’s account on his character. He could feel their eyes, relieved when they turned away, now fully attuned to their discussion.</p><p>“Let me introduce you to him, we are well acquainted enough. I’m sure he would be glad to ask for your hand.” Henry believed he would have two or three dances ago.</p><p>“He is tolerable enough, I grant you, but he is not handsome enough to tempt <em>me</em>. Mr Bingley, I am in no humour to dance with any man here unless with those I am acquainted with. Indeed I have been declining offers all night and am tired of it.”</p><p>Mr Bingley, embarrassed stuttered an apology and found his way back to Jane.</p><p>The declarations left Henry with no doubt on his initial view on her character and have no cordial feelings towards her. It also led Henry to believe poor Edward must have been declined. He spied him in the crowd and with no further ado, made his way over to him, briefly meeting his eyes with that of Miss Darcy’s, unaware that her eyes followed him to his destination, and only looked away when the bumbling gentleman that had asked for her hand earlier, noticed her gaze.</p><p>However, Henry was far too well-bred to speak of an accomplished young lady to other men, and decided against relaying the event to his friend, but he could not deny entertaining his family in the evening.</p><p>“Only tolerable, eh?” His father mocked, looking up from his book to smile at his son, who was in higher spirits than he had expected.</p><p>“Indeed, though Miss Bingley deigned to dance with me so my vanity was more flattered than slighted.”</p><p>“And how did you find the lady?” The question was directed at Henry, but answered by Mrs Bennet.</p><p>“Oh, she was a charming woman my dear, so refined and elegant; certainly a better judge than her friend,” She sniffed, “Another time, Hal, I would not ask her if she were the last lady in the room.”</p><p>“I can safely promise you, Ma’am, I shall <em>never </em>dance with Miss Darcy.”</p><p>After everyone else had retired for the evening, Jane had shed the caution in her opinions of Mr Bingley in front of Henry. He revelled in her animation of his good character, until her sentiments were extended to his sisters.</p><p>“Their manners are in no way equal to his.”</p><p>His harshness on their character alarmed Jane, though she remained fair-minded, “At first perhaps, but in conversation I found them very pleasing.”</p><p>“Jane, I spent the better part of an hour in their company, I have never known someone use so many words to say so little.”</p><p>“Harry!” Henry did not mean to be so blunt, especially to his dear Jane, and sought to make amends.</p><p>“But perhaps, they may improve upon closer acquaintance.”</p><p>Jane smiled at him, contented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Author's note.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I have been reviewing my story, in particular Henry Bennet's age and back story and realised a few errors when considering what era this is set in. Due to this I have decided to rewrite the first two chapters so that it is more historically accurate, but don't worry, the story itself will not change.</p><p>I plan to make these changes in the next few days so hopefully you won't have to wait long. Thank you to everyone who has liked this story and I want to reassure you all again, the story I originally planned to write has not changed.</p><p>UPDATE: Finished editing, it was only the Prologue. Extremely minor changes. Will hopefully be posting brand new chapter next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry it has taken this long to post a new chapter. Life, and I think I can say this for everyone, has been a little crazy lately. I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of one another. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the very same evening, the residence of Netherfield discussed the events of the Assembly, although it could be argued that only Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley talked of the evening, barely letting their brother get a word in whilst Mr Hurst slept on the chaise sofa and Miss Darcy had nothing she wished to share to their small party and spoke only when addressed.</p><p>“Well, I have never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in my life; everybody had been kind and most attentive towards us, no formality or stiffness. How nice it was to be acquainted with everyone in the room.”</p><p>“I disagree on every count but one, Charles, there was certainly no formality to be seen.” Miss Bingley declared, her sister nodding her assent.</p><p>“Come now, Caroline. Miss Darcy, surely you must agree that the eldest Miss Bennet surpasses the beauty of an angel.”</p><p>Miss Darcy lay her book down on her lap, before giving her answer, “What I saw, was a collection of people with little beauty and no fashion worth merit. Not one person earned from me any interest and from none did I receive any amount of attention, or pleasure,” Not wanting to wholly disagree with her friend, she conceded, “Though the eldest Miss Bennet is, I grant you, very pretty”</p><p>Mr Bingley smiled, satisfied of her approval of Miss Bennet. Feeling impish, he felt the need to address some discrepancies in her evaluation.</p><p>“As I understand it, you received the attentions of many a fine gentlemen, did none of them take to your fancy?”</p><p>“Charles!” Mrs Hurst admonished her brother, though she herself was curious and since the party had known one another for many a year, no real offence was taken.</p><p>“Certainly not, Mr Bingley, their attentions were most unwanted.”</p><p>And in that moment, it was the truth. It was not until a few days later, when the ladies of Netherfield were obliged to call upon Longbourn that Miss Darcy became attentive towards the gentleman whom previously, had not aroused any feeling other than indifference.</p><p>In conversation, however, she made note of his good manners and quick wit and a lady would have to be blind in order to ignore his comely appearance. Together with his entrancing dark eyes, which after several subtle observations Miss Darcy concluded were grey, she believed herself to have been too hasty in her judgement of Mr Henry Bennet of Longbourn.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, the thoughts of the gentleman, and in fact the majority of the room, were extremely contrasted in nature. This was due to Mrs Bennet’s inability to remain discreet amongst her intimate friends when relaying information concerning her slighted son, and therefore the day after the Assembly Ball, the entire neighbourhood knew of Miss Darcy’s ill manners and vanity.</p><p>Before the arrival of the ladies, the Bennets had been visited upon by the Lucas’ who were close to outraged by the offense given to Henry by the young heiress. After an hour of listening to his mother and Lady Lucas taking it in turn to complain about Miss Darcy, he sighed in exasperation, comically rolling his eyes; much to the entertainment of Miss Maria and his youngest sisters.</p><p>“Mother, it really was of little matter, so there is no need to feel put-out on my behalf.” This, however, did not stop them continuing further and so, Henry offered his arm to Maria and escorted her out into the garden, Jane following closely behind.</p><p>“I know you think nothing of it, Hal, but I do wish she had danced with you.” said Maria, settling herself on a bench in the shade of a tree.</p><p>“I was in no mood to dance in any case; besides, she danced with no one outside her party. Edward was also denied the <em>pleasure</em>.” Henry replied, lowering onto the grass since Jane had taken up the other side of the bench.</p><p>“Yes indeed, dear Edward. Though it is strange that she deigned to dance only with her party; she danced most admirably, perhaps she was tired from her travels.”</p><p>“I heard it from Miss Bingley that she rarely speaks much amongst strangers; only with her intimate acquaintances, then she is far more agreeable.” said Jane, determined to remain fair.</p><p>“Well, there you have it then, she is shy.” Henry supplied, causing his companions to laugh, for it was plain to all that Miss Darcy was anything but.</p><p>Lady Lucas and Maria left soon after, inviting them to their gathering at Lucas Lodge later in the week. The Bennets had no time to breathe before the ladies of Netherfield came to visit. It was a visit that by no means improved their opinion of Miss Darcy.</p><p>Despite this, Henry was very glad to see that Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst were remaining respectful towards Jane, however superficial he believed their manners to be, they certainly made a better effort than Miss Darcy, whom Henry found to be quite exhausted with since his attempts at polite conversation with her were met with brief responses. Still, he remained cordial, and spoke only of subjects he believed were to her taste.</p><p>After the visit, Jane and Henry walked the grounds, where Henry informed his sister of his hopes to soon wish her joy, determined that Mr Bingley had sent his sisters to Longbourn on the single purpose of knowing her better, to which Jane laughed and accused him of teasing.</p><p>Jane then went on to speak of something of great interest that she also noticed during the visit.</p><p>“Miss Darcy spent a great deal of time staring at you, Harry.”</p><p>Henry, always quick to laugh at himself responded, “Her attempts to intimidate me no doubt.”</p><p>Jane did not laugh, but smiled and replied, “I think not,” she paused, contemplating whether or not she should continue. She did, “I believe she may have been observing you, admiring you even.”</p><p>“Now it is your turn to tease, Jane.”</p><p>“Indeed I do not,” she stopped walking, standing in front of him and making sure her brother was paying attention, “Hal, it does make me wonder, indeed Mama has certainly talked of it when you are in town-”</p><p>Henry cut her off, “Talked of what?” He knew the answer, but hearing the words was a different matter.</p><p>“Of marriage, your marriage.”</p><p>Henry had expected it of course, and he was not naïve. He knew one day he would have to marry again, but even then, considering it wracked him with guilt, the same guilt he always felt when he thought of his late wife. The last few months of her life, he had treated her with the utmost devotion, the sort of devotion he should have treated her with since the beginning of their marriage.</p><p>And not one day goes by when his son does not enter his mind; he often found himself wondering what he would look like, would he favour his mother or his father; perhaps he would have been a perfect balance of both of them.</p><p><em>He would be two years old now, </em>Henry thought, <em>my William, </em>and a sudden sadness came upon him; an ache in his heart caused by a yearning for what might have been.</p><p>They came upon the same bench they sat on earlier, and Henry felt the need to rest. He spent a moment to gather his thoughts, needing to speak to Jane with clarity.</p><p>“One day, Jane, I shall rise out of bed in the morning, go about my day as usual and be able to think of Charlotte and William without feeling this terrible weight in my chest, and that will be the day that the prospect of marrying again does not daunt me. But I fear that day will not come for some time. So until then, for my sake, let us not talk of this again.”</p><p>They soon returned to the house, and Jane found herself hoping that her mother had the wisdom to remain reticent about her most recent endeavour which involves the marriage of her son to the amiable Miss Esther Long, an idea that had been present in the mind of Mrs Bennet since the end of Summer, and a ball that led to the pair dancing together; Mrs Bennet believed their looks complemented each other nicely, and so naturally she thought a marriage between the two would work just as well.</p><p>Jane spent that night ill at ease, for she knew when her mother put her mind to something, nothing would move her, and she has never been known to keep silent about something for too long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>